User blog:Facetheslayer/Joint Ops: Round 6: Turks (Final Fantasy VII) vs. Project Militia (Manhunt Series)
"The Turks! Quiet Black Ops force of the Shinra Corporation, who kill swiftly and effieciently! The Project Militia! Fearsome, and demented hunting force of the Pickman Project, who kill without hesitation! Who? Is? DEADLIEST?! Our Panel of experts will decide, using the latest of scientific gadgets, and data! No rules! No mercy! Only Survival of the Strongest! Who will be.... the deadliest warrior?! Tale of the Tape Weaponry Used Debating... We both feel like it's going to turn out a certain way, but we're doing debating as usual. FTS will support the Turks (since I find Manhunt repulsive), and AN will take the Project Militia (because I find FF to be most boring) Thsi is no contest, the Turks are a trained, and very effective fighting force. Out of all teh Final Fantasy games, there are only three characters I feel are really worth my time, Sephiroth, Auron, and the Turks. The Turks are teh equivelant of the Yakuza in the FFVII universe, and are one of the only groups who use guns in the series. They're a no-nonsense group, who don't take their time in finishing off a target, much like the Project Militia would do. In contrast, I'd compare this to The Classic Creepers (Turks) against The Sick-Minded Slashers (Project). In contrast, the Turks are all about acting like spies, and doing black operations. Against a beserker type of group like the Project Militia, it will be like shooting fish in a barrel. The Project has absolutely no remorse, and wouldn't hesitate in the slightest bit if they take out a civilian, or would even risk their own life, jsut to ensure the mission's completion. And when they find you, they'll make absolutely certain that you're gone, by doing sickeningly brutal things, like lopping off one's testicles with a sickle, and leavign you to bleed to death, The Project Militia will make mincemeat out of the Turks. Final Fight By votes, the Turks had a small victory, going 7-6, and in debating, it was fairly even. The Turks have seized victory. Turks: file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png Project: file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png In the dark, gritty Red Light District of Cottonmouth, the Shin-Ra Corporation had sent five members of the Turks to assassinate Dr. Pickman, and stop him from developing this strange drug. Rude weilds a suppressed AK-47, Reno has an Ithaca Model 37, Elena weilds a suppressed Colt M1911, as does the leader, Tseng, while the final member, Cissnei holds a Rekka Shuriken. Both ladies walked behind the three males, with Tseng in the middle of them, as all of a sudden, they see a helicopter exiting, as five Project Militia members are seen ready to attack. The Project Militia all held sickles attached to their backs, and they consisted of Marko, who held an M4, and Venchek, who also held one. Grimmins carried a Glock-23, Hays had an Uzi, as did the leader, Spalding. Both factions met in an intersection, as Rude opened fire, killing off Marko. file:blue.png (5-4) Both factions shot at each other, as the Turks started to retreat, knowing that Pickman set up an ambush. The Turks split up down some alleyways, as Rude was shot by Venchek's M4 Carbine. file:red.png (4-4) Tseng, Reno, and Cissnei had kept going, while Elena hid in the shadows. Grimmins, Venchek, and Spalding were in pursuit of them, however, Hays spotted her gun, as she pointed towards them, and shot her with his uzi. Hays went over to her, with his sickle in his hand, and then does a brutal stab to her gut with it, and pulls her down to the ground, as she bleeds profusely. However, as Hays started to walk away, with the last jolt of life within her, she raised the suppressed pistol up and shot Hays in the back, hitting both his lungs. She drew her final breath, satisfied in aiding her comrades. file:blue.png file:red.png (3-3) As the fighters kept retreating, all three split up, as Spalding went after Reno, Venchek went after Tseng, and Cissnei was pursued by Grimmins. Cissnei turned aroung, as Grimmins was abotu to fire his gun, she threw the oversized shuriken at her foe, as it stabbed him in the heart, causing an instant kill. file:blue.png (3-2) She went over to remove her weapon, and tried to help out Tseng. Meanwhile, the Turk leader was hiding in the shadowy corner of a dirty section of alleys, while Venchek was menacingly aimign his M4 at whatever target he could, and fired at it. "Where are you?! You annoying little g***!" Tseng reached inside hsi suit, and pulled out a petrify grenade, and tossed it at Venchek's feet. The blinding power slowed down Venchek's reactions, as Tseng walked otu casually, and shot him perfectly in teh head before he could react. file:blue.png (3-1) "Amateur" Tseng replied. Meanwhile, Reno tried to turn around and blast Spalding, however, he was instantly riddled with uzi rounds. file:red.png (2-1) "Grimmons?! Venchek?! Where are they?!" Spalding barked, as he moved on, to pursue the otehr two, as the two alleys were going to intersect. Cissnei had ran into Spalding, in which she was startled. He aimed his weapon at her, however, all there was, was a click. He then grabbed his sickle, and wildly swung at her. she deflected with the Rekka, as she tried to thrust her weapon into him. she tried another thrust, however, he hooked the weapon with the curved sickle, and slung it away, knocking her down. Cissnei tried to squirm away, however, he pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot her in the thigh. Meanwhile, Tseng was in the middle alley examining Reno, as he heard the sounds of clanging metal. He then taken Reno's weapon, as his pistol was out of ammo. As Spaldign was savoring hsi kill, while Cissnei's leg was numb, so she could nto stand. Her consciousness was fading, as he pinned her down, putting the sickle around her neck. Spalding then said to her... "Any last words?" All of a sudden, the infamous chook-chook of a shotgun being cocked was heard, as Tseng said. "Goodbye". before firign a slug at Spalding's head, splattering hsi brains on the wall. file:blue.png (2-0) "Cissnei, are you alright?" She nodded with the last bit of her consciousness, before she was out like a light. Tseng then opened up his phone and reported to hsi boss. "Mr. Shinra. Pickman got away. There was an ambush. I'll try to sneak in for intel, we took a lot of losses." Tseng says before hanging up, and picking Cissnei up, to get ehr to a safe place. Winner: The Turks Analysis: While the Project Militia had more modern, and more viciosu weapons, the Turks had stronger training, supressors, and smarter tactics. This is what won them the day. Category:Blog posts